


Bnha crossover headcanons

by Nonbinary_blue



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Randomness, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_blue/pseuds/Nonbinary_blue
Summary: Honestly you have about as much of a clue about this series as I do but if you have any suggestions i'll do them
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eddsworld first

So it begins, starting with eddsworld.

Edd -  
Quirk : toxic radiation -  
He can send highly concentrated beams of radiation out of his eyes and hands.  
Can vomit nucleur waste at random times or even on command  
Flies for some fucking reason??  
He is a bit stupid but tries his best--would be best friends with Denki and sero  
He enjoys sparring with mirio when he is allowed because they both have unconventional quirks.  
When his emotions get out of control he loses his ability to control she he vomits  
He is in the Bakusquad sometimes but sticks with his usual friends.  
Low key dislikes midoriya because he's too cheery and he likes being sarcastic 

Matt-  
Quirk : chaos-  
Quirk causes ultimate chaos to follow him and whoever he uses his quirk on, usually ends up in some wild adventures.  
Can summon chaotic creatures ( demons, imps, nymphs, faeries and leprechauns) to assist him  
More of a superiority complex than bakugou (although bakugou has more of a inferiority complex in disguise)  
Loves to hang out with Mina and Aoyama  
Has ultimate gossip with hagakure  
Loves his friends but would ditch them in an instant for his gossip squad

Tord-  
Quirk: militia-  
Can summon his own army out of nowhere in an emergency  
They are completely obedient to his every command, only loyal to him (and occasionally Tom) and they refer to him as the red leader.  
He is trained in army combat  
People expected him to be friends with mineta but he was the first one to threaten to castrate him if he didn't keep his hands to himself  
Him and Tom have a love hate relationship and nobody can tell if they're dating or not but they both work well together in an emergency  
Has his right hand men Paul and pat at his side all the time and makes them guard his room  
His soldiers die like normal people but they immediately respawn  
His Norwegian accent confuses people so bad

Tom-  
Quirk: possession -  
Turns into a giant monster when he feels extreme negative emotions  
Can summon the horns/tail/fangs/claws at anytime he wishes to  
Has increased speed, reflexes and senses  
Doesn't have eyes but can still see??? Denki did stick his pencil into his sockets to check  
Fire and bulletproof but has massive trauma with guns due to his father's death and being witness to it  
Is extremely calm and apathetic to control his quirk  
Has one of the most powerful quirks  
His monster is extremely possessive over his friends and especially Tord due to some weird attachment the monster has to him  
Is actually really good friends with bakugou and kirishima which was unexpected but apparently being a British asshole makes people like Tom  
Regularly calls his mum and nearly cried when someone mentioned pineapple on pizza


	2. Umbrella academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trauma babies

Klaus  
Quirk- seance:  
Can summon and talk to the dead at will  
Can be possessed by any ghost but mainly Ben and he still has ome of the control  
Bffs with Bakugou which is surprising   
Major Kiribaku Shipper and also ships seromina  
Has mild ptsd and hates luthor because of his obsession with following their fayher and his rules  
Likes to bring Ben into a physical state when he is lonely  
Bakugou and Ben bond over their job of protecting their idiots  
Has a gay crush on sero and a crush on Hagakure

Five  
Quirk- space jumper-  
Can teleport through space and time  
Knows the multiverse exists but he won't tell anyone incase it gets back to Reginald (who would experiment on him)  
Drags Dolores everywhere and talks to her, almost killed someone when they touched her  
Likes shinsou and hangs out with him regularly   
Also enjoys tokoyami's company  
Unofficial member of the emosquad  
Low key looks up to aizawa 

Diego  
Quirk - tragectory:  
Can control the accuracy and trajectory of any item that is throw by him or at him  
Has never missed ever unless he wanted to  
Him and kirishima become great sparring partners and become friends  
Both had speech impediments at one point (Diego stuttered and kiri had a lisp due to his teeth)  
Hayes Deku and iida because they remind him of luthor and therefore reginald  
Has a deep mutual respect for bakugou (bakugou appreciates him helping kirishima with his confidence)  
Loves snipe as a hero and interns under him and trains with him regularly   
Aizawa buys him different types of knives when he is sad

Luthor- strength:  
Extremely strong  
Hated by the bakusquad  
Hangs out with class b (monoma, kendou and awase) but tetsutetsu wouldn't touch him with a fifty for pole  
He nearly killed kirishima in a no quirk sparring match because he used his quirk as he started to lose and bakugou tried to revoke his right to breathe priveleges   
He did apologise but the bakusquad hold grudges  
Doesn't like disobeying people  
Prefers things to be organised

Vanya- energy manipulation :  
Can Control sound, light, heat and nucleur energy  
Tries to stick to sound energy as to not seriously hurt people   
Spars with jirou  
Likes sero because they're chill and they both use they/them pronouns  
Stays away from allison  
Hangs out with Tsuyu and hagakure  
Is dating shoji and tokoyami  
Takes sign classes with kouda and bakugou

Allison  
Quirk - rumour:  
Can rumour anything into existence   
Hangs out with deku iida and uraraka  
Disliked by emo squad for what she did to vanya  
Envys momo's ability to gain peoples trust easily  
Likes todoroki but it's one sided because he has a crush on momo and iida  
Powerful but naive and uses it to manipulate others too much  
Loves miss midnight and miss joke  
Still has her childhood attraction to luthor  
Klaus is supportive of her but is still a bit weary of her


	3. Fusion au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a kiribaku fusion I plan to write a fanfic on it soon.

Fusion au

Kiribaku -  
Romantic fusion--extremely strong and stable--not liable to fall apart unless bakugou has an extreme ptsd episode or kirishima has a bad panic attack   
Fusion hero name - flaming Tank  
Name: Katsushima  
Gender: transmasc non binary them/them he/him  
Quirk- Magma- shoots magma out of its hands and can spit it.  
It can also still use explosion and hardening  
Gemstones- Ruby and amber  
Features:bright orange spiky hair, about 7"0, 4 arms, a gem in both palms, 3 eyes all red, very spiky teeth but elongated canines, crop top and baggy pants with platform boots all in black, orange and red. Bakugous ear fins attach to kirishimas face guard. Impeccable eyeliner  
Weapon- they can summon two giant war hammers and a shield. Two ear piercings and a tongue piercing.   
Personality--very loud and boisterous but generally polite. Very protective and possessive. Anyone says anything bad about their fusion and they go absolutely berserk. Very good at communicating surprisingly but prefers to work just in their fusion. They could live together as a fusion forever but believe it's healthy to take breaks and be themselves  
People they like: most of class 1a, tetsutetsu, kendou, Mr aizawa, present mic, gang orca and crimson riot  
People they don't really like: all might, ochako, miss midnight, lov, monoma and deku  
Things they love--warm weather, sharks, meat, toughness, training, sparring, weight lifting, freeing clothes, being themselves, their partnership, the beach, spicy food, nature, mountain climbing and being able to have free expression


	4. Youtubers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the youtubers turns

Sean mcloughlin aka Jack  
Hero name: jacksepticeye  
Quirk: egos  
This quirk allows him to transform into the various egos that have manifested throughout the years, more can manifest at any time and each has their own special skill set.   
Antisepticeye- is a glitch demon who can bend and warp reality and use others as puppets  
Jackieboyman- a superhero who has all the powers of 'superman'  
Chase brody - is a super shot and can use any gun on planet earth and will never miss is however severely depressed and an alcoholic   
Jameson Jackson - a time controlling mute with a taste for the old fashioned  
Dr schneeplestein- a German doctor with a better healing quirk than recovery girl.  
Magic Marvin or Marvin the magnificent - uses magic and can summon force fields, the extent of his magic is unknown  
Shawn flynn- can paint inanimate objects to life, loves to carry around his favourite pla bendy incase of emergencies   
Robbie the zombie- has a venomous bite but lacks intelligence due to his zombified state

Mark fishbach  
Hero name: markiplier  
Quirk: positivity and character  
Born with two quirks he was quite the phenomenon but one of them is significantly less useful for hero work.   
Positivity--can make anyone around him have a positive mindset at anytime   
Character--like Jack's ego he can change into different people but instead of becoming an entire entity altogether he plays these characters like a role  
Darkiplier- a demon of finesse, can bend reality and use darkness to his advantage  
Googleiplier- a cyborg connected to the internet  
Annus- can decrease a person's mortality at will and decrease their likelihood of surviving certain situations   
Wolford warfstache- a psychotic man who can teleport and mess with the fabric of reality, make things appear out of nowhere, also hinted at immortal but unconfirmed   
Host- narrates life as it happens giving a different perspective   
Many more characters exist but these are the most useful 

Ethan nestor  
Hero name- crankgameplays   
Quirk- hyper flexibility   
Can contort and twist his body into any shape and is almost made out of elastic. Very athletic and has practiced gymnastics making his very agile and hard to attack. 

Daniel howell  
Hero name- Crises  
Quirk- existential fit  
Anyone he comes into prolonged eye contact with will immediately collapse to the ground and have an existential fit only able to get up again if he stops looking at them. However this can affect him meaning he can keep his quirk going but will not be able to fight. 

Phil lester  
Hero name- Amazingphil  
Quirk- imagination shifter  
If he thinks hard a ough about something he can will it into existence or he can change into it. However items he creates will dissappear after 24 hours and he can only stay in form if he has a positive enough mindset. His favourite things to transform into is a giant rainbow lion. 

Matthew Patrick   
Hero name- theorist  
Quirk- hyper analysis   
Can look at a person and analyse anything about them, from weaknesses and strengths to personality. However this information is heavily based off of what he already knows and can see on the person or about and while he can get other information that is not from those things it is mearly a theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are some of my favourite youtubers so far and these are my opinions. If u want more youtubers just comments who you want and I'll either add them or do a part two.


	5. harry potter au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry potter au headcanons

* Bakugou actually lived in London for a small part of his child due to Mitsuki being a fashion designer  
* mitsuki is the witch of the family whilst Bakugou's dad is a muggle  
* Bakusquad and momo and Iida get transferred to Hogwarts for 3 months ( only those fluent in English could go and momo and iida know English due to the fancy galas they'd go to as kids whereas the bakusquad was taught by bakugou)  
* magic is a collective 2nd quirk that anyone can be born with, many people have it and it is a DNA mutation.  
* Houses-  
hufflepuff- kirishima, denki  
gryffindor- mina, momo  
ravenclaw- iida, jirou  
slytherin- bakugou, sero  
Bakugou and kirishima are the only ones aware of their magic because they both come from magical families and that's how they started dating because of their shared childhood.  
Bakugou is already friends with Seamus, Hermione and Draco.  
Nobody at hogwarts has a full blown quirk or they get sent to a school for quirks instead of magic.  
Quidditch positions-  
kirishima- beater and has earned the nickname flying riot  
Denki- seeker- they're small and lean with good balance however they get distracted easily  
bakugou- surprisingly doesn't play quidditch because he thinks its dumb but when he plays casual games with his friends he's the best seeker they've seen  
Sero- chaser and is really good at doing feints  
mina- keeper and they're the best at it, already being scouted  
jirou- chaser and she is good at stealing the ball of others  
momo- can play either chaser or seeker but is generally a good all round player ( she prefers wizards chess)  
Iida- everyone thought he'd be good at quidditch but he's actually terrified of heights and refuses to play due to safety hazards

favourite lessons:  
kirishima- quidditch which is a surprise to nobody, he is the 'golden retriever' jock but hurt Bakugou and he will rip you face off  
bakugou- herbology which surprised everyone but turns out one of bakugou's special interests was botany and he enjoys being around plants ( has to wear special gloves to he doesn't kill them with his nitroglycerin hands.)  
sero- potions, is a novice and does extra classes because he likes it so much. denki said he could become a mixologist instead of a hero.  
jirou- choir, which technically isn't a lesson but she'll fight you if you say otherwise which Denki found out pretty quickly.  
momo- astrology, something about the stars fascinates her, plus its peaceful.  
mina- transfiguration- she likes being able to turn other people's shit into other stuff to confuse them  
denki- charms, they like making shit float. that's it, that's the only reason.  
Iida- Defense against the dark arts, he likes the idea of it helping it defend his friends ( also fantasizing about using the unspeakable curses on Stain is fun)

relations to magic:  
Bakugou- Half blood but originally was a pureblood family, everyone thought the Bakugou's were death eaters but they're all part of the order of the phoenix  
kirishima- is half giant (like Hagrid) which hits in his second year at UA when he becomes 7"0 and his birth mom is a witch but he got adopted into a pureblood family ( distantly related to the Weasleys but they're super close anyway.) Also has some mermaid blood which resulted in the really sharp teeth, the ability to hold his breath for a long time and his enhanced sense of smell, along with feeding frenzies.  
denki- full muggle family and their family refuse to believe magic is a thing but Denki loves teaching all the wizards and witches all the muggle memes  
sero- is unknowingly a half blood, his father didn't tell his mum and she was understandably a bit miffed  
mina- is actually part faerie but comes form a muggle family but nobody knows how  
jirou- full muggle family but was aware of magic because her childhood friend was a witch ( said friend goes to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic)  
momo- one of the more well known wizarding families but some of her relatives were death eaters so she goes by her mother's maiden name or her first name  
Iida- his family originally persecuted witches in the Salem witch trials but as the years went on the evolved their mindset and he comes from a pretty mixed family but he had no idea magic was a thing ( they get told about it when they're 18 in the IIda family)

Patronus:  
Kirishima- Ironically it is a shark, which is weird because people usually get land animals  
denki- their Patronus is a chinchilla, which they were bummed about but the Jirou said it was cute so they let it go  
sero- leopard gecko, which he loves and named it Nebaneba which means sticky ( I think that's right if not just tell me)  
bakugou- ferret, also thought it was lame but then learnt to adore the animals  
jirou- a mocking jay, musical so she was happy  
momo- a great Dane, she was very proud of it  
iida- pure white stallion, fast just like him and in his words " a proud representation of the Iida family name"  
mina- an iguana which was weird and quirky so she accepted it with no complaints

extra facts-  
bakugou is an Animagus and turns into a ferret because that's his Patronus and he has a pet snake called ' Queen murder venom' also known as Queen  
kirishima is really big due to his giant blood and has to crouch through doorways and has his own special beds and chair that had to be reinforced  
kirishima also has an owl called honor because he wasn't allowed to call it manliness  
denki confuses all the witches and wizards wit memes and vine quotes and they figure out which gender they are each morning ( they're genderfluid) by whether or not they can climb the girls staircase or not.  
sero has a pet bearded dragon called soy and people often ask to use his quirk because its easier than getting tape from elsewhere  
mina is a metamorphagus, plain and simple but she didn't reveal it at UA so only Kirishima knew from middle school  
jirou gets lost frequently so momo made her an entire map of the school by hand and she treasures it.  
momo prides herself on being on time so McGonagall gives her a time turner  
iida becomes a prefect even though his younger than all the others but he becomes the prefect specifically for the UA kids to make sure they are not getting in trouble.  
if Kirishima doesn't become a hero or ever retires he wants to work with dragons and sero wants to become a potions master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a hufflepuff and i love harry potter but seriously fuck JK Rowling the terf bitch.  
> if you support her ideals i suggest you take a long look at yourself and think about why you agree with the things she says about the trans community.  
> everyone is valid and deserves the right to be seen as their true selves.  
> :)


End file.
